


Come Here (Touch Me)

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Body Worship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: In which Chanyeol keeps touching Jongin's butt, not realizing what kind of effect it has on him.





	

  
Hands caressed over his denim-clad hip, and immediately a warmth settled into his skin. Jongin froze at the sensation, wanting to lean into the touch but knowing he shouldn't. Instead he turned to frown slightly at Chanyeol, who was already laughing at something Baekhyun said. It didn't seem to mean anything to him that his hands still rested on Jongin's hips, pinky fingers brushing against the swell of his ass.

  
But he could feel every second. He reached to swat Chanyeol's hand away, even though he wanted to pull his hands closer instead. There was a faint heat rising to his cheeks, and he stepped away from the other before it became obvious.

They were still at the radio station after an interview, and were waiting on their ride to arrive. It wouldn't do any good to suddenly look so flustered, even if he certainly was.  
When they were piled into the car, Jongin was sure to climb in to sit next to Sehun and Junmyeon so he could avoid the rapper. He knew he hadn't meant anything by the touch, it wasn't anywhere near the first time his hands had brushed his hips or his ass, but it always got to him, and he always tried to avoid it.

  
“You good?” Sehun suddenly asked, nudging him in the ribs. “You look more spaced out than usual.”

  
He shook his head, a smile coming to his lips at the other's question. “Fine, sorry. I'm just tired,” he answered. It was partially true, he was always tired.

  
He didn't know what it was exactly, but every time Chanyeol's hands brushed against his ass he was suddenly flush with desire. There was something about the feeling of his large hands caressing his ass that turned him on, and the fact that Chanyeol never seemed to understand what it did to him just drove Jongin insane.

  
–

  
They were at the ending stage to one of their shows, and Jongin waved at the fans, a smile on his face. The rest of the members were all walking around, and he wasn't paying that much attention to where they were at any given time. At least not until Chanyeol was beside him, a hand coming to wrap around his shoulder.

He smiled some more, and he took a step away when he suddenly felt a hand coming to smack him on the ass.

  
His jaw clenched, dick twitching in the confines of his underwear and jeans. Silently, he cursed Chanyeol, and turned to glance at him. But there was only the characteristic smile on his face, seeming completely oblivious to the effect he'd had on him.

  
He grumbled, and quickly made his way to the back of the stage, trying to hide his discomfort in the form of a noticeable bulge. He hated that Chanyeol could get to him so easily, with just a few swats to his behind that he was suddenly hot and flustered.

  
Junmyeon frowned at him, concern evident in his brow. But Jongin shook his head and offered a reassuring smile that he was alright. He just tried to position himself carefully until it subsided.

  
–

  
Jongin let out a quiet sigh as he padded through the dark dorm, mind still reeling from the day's events too much to properly fall asleep. He went to the kitchen, and was slightly surprised that. Chanyeol was standing against the counter, eating cold leftovers. “Hey,” he greeted him, headed to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. “Can't sleep?”

  
Chanyeol offered his trademark smile, “Something like that.”

  
He turned and leaned against the counter, and the two of them talked about the day's events, joking about something ridiculous that Junmyeon had said at some point. It was nice, normal. He felt like all too often lately he'd been avoiding Chanyeol because he seemed to have taken to patting his butt more often than usual. Or perhaps he'd just been noticing it more than usual. After a half hour of them talking, Jongin finally let out a sigh of exhaustion and pushed away from the counter. “I'm going to try and sleep again,” he relented.

  
Chanyeol nodded. “Later,” he said.

  
Just a second later, however, there was a hand that came and swatted against his ass. Jongin froze, feeling a heat rising in him again, “Why do you always do that?” he hissed out before he could think it through.

  
A look of surprise passed over Chanyeol's face, eyes widening in disbelief. “Do what?” he asked, lips formed into a bit of a pout in his confusion.

  
He hated that he looked so handsome that way, and he regretted that he'd said anything that made him suddenly look so wounded and confused. And it dawned on him again that Chanyeol really wasn't aware of the effect it had on him. “Never mind,” he shook his head.

  
“Jongin? You alright?” Chanyeol asked, deep voice carrying through the dark dorm.

  
But Jongin didn't bother to respond, much less turn around and try to make sense out of what was happening every time he was around the rapper. It was getting uncomfortable, both for the sake of their friendship and for the state of his pants.

  
–

  
“What's going on with you?” Sehun asked one evening as they were finishing up in the practice room.

  
Jongin had asked Sehun to stick around with him to practice a little longer since they could both use the extra time. “What do you mean?” he asked as he stretched his arms upward.

  
“You and Chanyeol,” he clarified before taking a long drink of water. “You've been...weird around him. Are you avoiding him?”

  
He sighed. While most of the other members would probably let it slip or wouldn't even mention it, he knew that Sehun wasn't that type. They were close, and the other knew when something was bothering him. “It's...” he paused, then sighed again. “Can you keep a secret?”  
Sehun's brows raised. “Oh, this has to be good. Sure.”

  
“Shut up,” he grumbled. “Um, it's kind of embarrassing. But you know how he...” he paused, trying to figure out the least strange way of saying it. He knew it was going to sound wrong no matter how he phrased it. “When he slaps my ass...I kind of...uh, like it.” He could feel a warmth spreading over his cheeks.

  
To Sehun's credit, he didn't immediately burst into laughter. He had the decency to choke out a quick, “You like being spanked?” before he dissolved into loud laughter that rang out into the practice room, mocking Jongin.

  
The heat in his face didn't lessen, and he brought his hands to his face to try and hide as much as he could. “Oh my god. Shut up,” he mumbled, “I don't know. It's weird, I'm sorry, I just...every time his hands come anywhere near my ass I get hard.” He was already in too deep to have some kind of shame about telling Sehun about the strange fetish he'd developed.

  
Sehun bit his lip, trying to stifle his laughter from tumbling out again. “Jesus. This is the most ridiculous 'problem' ever. Dude, just tell him and get it over with. Either he's going to laugh his ass off or you two can have a wild passionate night of spanking,” he said, though as he scooped his things up and moved to leave the building, his laughter could be heard all over again.

  
–

  
“Can I talk to you about something?” Jongin finally asked one evening, when most of the other members had gone out to some restaurant. A few of them remained, and he was glad that Chanyeol was one of them.

  
Chanyeol glanced up from the TV, an easy smile coming to rest on his face. “Sure, what's up?” he asked, as nonchalant as ever.

  
Jongin glanced toward the hallway, where he knew Junmyeon was still lurking somewhere. But no one seemed to be around, so he stepped over to the couch and sat down beside Chanyeol. “It's kind of...embarrassing.”

  
There was a pause on Chanyeol's part. “This isn't like a...hygiene problem or something, right? You aren't about to tell me I stink?” he asked, lips twitching at his own joke.

  
He rolled his eyes. “No, you always smell good,” he said, though a split second later he realized that might have sounded strange. Clearing his throat, he turned to look at him fully. “You know the other night when I kind of...snapped at you?”

  
“It's no big deal, Jongin,” he shrugged a shoulder, as though he thought this was going to be an apology for that.

  
“I just kind of wanted to explain why I did. You touch my butt a lot,” he said, though his voice got kind of quiet.

  
Confusion passed over Chanyeol's expression, as though he was trying to remember if that was true. “Yeah, I guess? I don't really mean anything by it.”

  
The words didn't exactly help his situation, and a tense sort of smile came to his face. “Well...um, it's kind of...” he trailed, embarrassment burning his cheeks.

  
Suddenly, realization seemed to dawn on Chanyeol, and a sly sort of grin came to rest on his face. “Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me...” he trailed, leaving the question hanging.

  
Jongin groaned, his embarrassment causing him to rise from the couch, with the intention of leaving. “Never mind,” he grumbled. But suddenly a hand reached out to grab at his wrist, preventing him from walking away. He turned, a slight frown written on his face.

  
“Come here, don't run away from me again,” he joked, fingers still pressed into Jongin's wrist.

  
He swallowed, feeling a little bit badly that the other had noticed. “Why? It's...” he trailed, not wanting to finish his thought.

  
Chanyeol jerked Jongin's wrist, pulling him close. Before he can react, Chanyeol's other hand comes to rest against his ass. “Is this what you like?” he asked, voice quiet and low.

  
A shiver ran through him at the sensation. “Chanyeol...” he warned, a low whine evident in his throat.

  
“Really? You like me touching you that much?” His voice was amused, bordering on smug. But he finally released Jongin's wrist, his hand going to join the other on his ass, and he pulled Jongin closer with the new vantage. His hands cupped his ass, and he stared up at Jongin as though he was waiting for some kind of response.

  
He could feel himself getting warmer. “Fuck off,” he uttered, though he made no move to actually walk away from the touches.

  
Chanyeol snorted, but his hands began to move so that he was caressing Jongin's denim-clad ass. “You have a nice ass, you know,” he said, “It's so perky and small. You know I can fit my hands right over your entire ass?”

  
There was no denying the blush that was now painting his cheeks. Fingers kneaded into his ass, massaging and caressing him. His breathing became a little more shallow, and he could feel a hardness forming in his pants at Chanyeol's touch.

  
At the sound of a door closing somewhere in the dorm, Chanyeol's hands fell away, and Jongin immediately took a step away from him. Junmyeon seemed oblivious, and simply padded into the kitchen. “Come on,” Chanyeol suddenly said, voice quieter than it normally ever was. He stood and grabbed Jongin's hand, pulling him back toward the hallways and to his bedroom.

  
When the door was shut and locked, Jongin realized just what was happening. “Chanyeol...what are we doing?” he asked, feeling both a little bit unsure and still painfully turned on.

  
“I'm giving you your fantasy,” Chanyeol replied easily, “Come on, Jongin. I won't do anything you don't want me to.” The assurance came with another wide smile.

  
Though there was a moment's hesitation, he finally shrugged. “Okay...” he agreed, knowing that he could trust the other even if it was all a bit strange. When Chanyeol suggested he go kneel on the bed, he paused again, but did as he was asked and went to the mattress, going to get on all fours. His face still burned with embarrassment, even though Chanyeol wasn't making him feel bad about it.

  
He could feel Chanyeol's presence behind him. Hands came to rest against his hips, and he let out a sigh of contentment. Just a moment later, however, there was a sudden smack against his ass, and he let out a loud yelp of surprise. “What was that?” he demanded, turning to glare at Chanyeol over his shoulder.

  
Chanyeol let out a laugh. “Are you saying you didn't like that?” he asked.

  
Unfortunately, Jongin couldn't say that at all. His cock was straining against the confines of his underwear and jeans, and his fingers clenched into fists. “Do it again,” he requested instead.

  
_Smack_. This time a soft whimper left his lips, and he arched his back so his ass raised higher into the air in invitation. _Smack_. The same area was hit again, and this time there was an undeniable moan that escaped his lips.

  
Chanyeol let out a deep chuckle, his hands coming to knead his ass. “Maybe you should take off your pants,” he suggested.

  
Jongin's jaw clenched, and he briefly wondered if it somehow made it even more strange if he was naked and letting Chanyeol rub and smack his ass. But he realized that they were beyond the point of strange, and he was too turned on to argue. So he slipped off of the bed, and Chanyeol's hands immediately wrapped around his waist, undoing his pants deftly.

  
It felt like his skin was on fire with every touch placed upon him, and he let out a quiet hiss when cool air met his hot skin. Chanyeol pulled his jeans down, letting the material linger over his ass as he slowly pulled it down. Tingles ran over his spine at the sensation, and impatience finally took over. He nudged the other's hands away from his pants, moving to take them – and his underwear – all the way off himself. Though he didn't know exactly what Chanyeol had planned, he was getting impatient waiting for it.

  
But Chanyeol only laughed, and once Jongin's pants were dropped, he pushed him gently toward the bed. “Lay down,” he suggested.

  
Thinking it slightly strange to just have his pants off, he quickly rid himself of his shirt as well. Though Chanyeol’s voice was mostly amused, Jongin thought that he could detect a huskiness in his tone, and he wondered (hoped) that it was getting to him as well. For a brief moment he considered that he should be embarrassed about being completely naked and hard in front of Chanyeol, but he pushed the thought away in favor of wanting the other's hands on him again. Wordlessly, he moved to lay down on his stomach, his cock hard and curved against his stomach.

  
There was a dip in the bed that alerted him to Chanyeol's joining him, and there was a moment of absolute stillness. Curious, he turned slightly to look behind him, and was caught a little off-guard by Chanyeol staring at his form, an intense expression on his face. “Chanyeol?” he asked, breaking his reverie.

  
A grin came to his face. “Sorry. You're really beautiful, you know?” he said.

  
Jongin grumbled an unintelligible response against the pillows, not sure how to take the other paying him such a compliment. But he didn't have to think for long, as soon Chanyeol's hands began to trace his skin. They started just above his knee, slowly rubbing soft circles into his skin. Against his bare skin, he could feel the callouses of his fingertips, and the contrast of his rough skin with his gentle touches only brought a soft sigh from his lips.

  
He slowly began to trail higher, fingers massaging and digging into his thighs in a nameless rhythm. The sensation was comforting, and he allowed his eyes to flutter closed. However, once Chanyeol's hands graced higher – just below the swell of his ass – his eyes opened again, cock twitching in anticipation.

  
When Chanyeol's hands finally rested again on his ass, he immediately let out a quiet moan, not caring that it was embarrassing or that Junmyeon could have detected something. Chanyeol's hands over his jeans was a delicious enough sensation, but on his bare skin was enough to make him feel like he was on fire.

  
Chanyeol squeezed his ass softly, kneading the soft skin and earning a few soft sounds. Jongin shifted a little so that he could push his ass out to the other just a bit more, but the sensation caused his cock to rub against the blankets and he quietly whimpered Chanyeol's name.

  
“You like this?” Chanyeol asked, voice teasing and playful.

  
When Jongin didn't answer, there was a sudden sharp smack against his ass. He let out a strangled yelp, having been lured into a sense of comfort, but he knew by the sensation against his stomach that the smack had his cock leaking.

  
“I didn't hear an answer,” Chanyeol warned.

  
He shuddered at the commanding tone of his voice.“Yes,” he finally breathed, “I love you touching me.” Any embarrassment was long gone, only wanting to feel his hands against his skin.

  
“That's better,” he praised, and his fingers came to draw soft patterns into his reddened skin, soothing it. “Jongin? Are you going to come from just my hands on you like this?” he asked, voice no more than a harsh whisper.

  
Jongin bit his lip, fists clenching into the pillow. “Maybe,” he admitted.

  
Chanyeol seemed satisfied with that answer, and suddenly there were fingers running along the crack of his ass, teasing and playful. Jongin let out a gasping breath, and he leaned a little more into the other's touch.

  
One hand kept kneading the cheek of his ass, while the other moved to run fingers slowly along the crack. Jongin felt like he was burning, there was a deep warmth filling him and his hands clenched into the sheets. A finger went lower, and suddenly Chanyeol was brushing a finger against his entrance, relentlessly teasing.

  
Jongin swore softly at the sensation, and he slowly rutted his hips in order to both gain some friction against the blankets and to encourage the feeling of Chanyeol rubbing against his entrance.

  
There was a low chuckle, but Chanyeol didn't move his fingers from the cleft of his ass, teasing and playful. Part of Jongin wanted to ask him to open him up and push his long fingers inside of him, but he knew he was going to have a hard enough time looking Chanyeol in the face afterword. Though his hips rutted, the friction wasn't enough, and he whined softly.

  
“Chanyeol...will you spank me again?” he asked softly, a shyness to his words.

  
To his credit, Chanyeol didn't mock him. He merely moved his fingers and pulled Jongin's hips so that he would lift his hips upward for him.

  
Jongin reached down, fingers beginning to slowly stroke himself, using the precome that had spilled out to make the slide so much better. His eyes closed, and he braced himself for the first sting. It took a moment of absolute stillness on Chanyeol's part before there was a sudden smack against the cheek of his ass. He moaned at the sensation, the skin still sore from the earlier slaps making it that much more delicious. His fingers quickened on his cock, seeking a release he'd worked himself into desperately needing.

  
Another smack and he knew he was close, a string of curses slipping from his mouth. “Harder,” he commanded, hand still working himself.

  
“Who knew you liked pain?” came the amused taunt. But Chanyeol pulled back and let his hand slap across Jongin's ass harshly, the sound loud in the room.

  
The pain was enough to have Jongin releasing moans and curses into the pillow to stifle himself, toes curling and fingers clenching at the wave of pleasure, come spilling out over his fingers and onto the blankets below him.

  
As he began to come down from his high, he became aware of Chanyeol gently rubbing his ass to soothe the bright red skin. His breathing was still heavy, and he took a shuddering breath before he moved to turn over.

  
“Feel better?” Chanyeol asked, a smug sort of smile resting on his lips.

  
Jongin groaned. “Don't get arrogant on me,” he warned, “it was just...a fluke.”

  
“We'll see about that,” Chanyeol mused, before he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Jongin's cheek. “Especially since now I know about this little turn on of yours. You can bet I'll keep doing it now.”

  
“You're the fucking worst,” he griped, tossing a pillow at Chanyeol’s still kneeling form.

  
Chanyeol laughed loudly. “Not what you were saying a minute ago,” he said cheerfully, before he moved off of the bed to leave. As he exited the room, he could hear Sehun suddenly yell out, “You two both owe me.”

**Author's Note:**

> omg okay so this was written for the beautiful Cata. I warn you all that this was written in a grand total of 4 hours after midnight so mistakes are destined (and bc I never edit). Enjoy!


End file.
